


I was lost (and then you found me)

by SynimaWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, my first work guys, synima writes sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynimaWrites/pseuds/SynimaWrites
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was young, she was successful, she was beautiful and rich. She was what every guy dreamed of. So why was she still single?Adrien Agreste only got hotter as he got older. But suddenly, he is leaving all his riches behind, in hopes to find love and salvation.It might have just been luck that the two of them met for the first time in 10 years exactly when Adrien decided he's had enough of Chloe.Together, the two lost lovebirds find their way back home.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Sabrina Raincomprix, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	I was lost (and then you found me)

She was young, she was successful, she was beautiful and rich. She was what every guy dreamed of. So why was she still single? Marinette Dupain-Cheng was yet again at another party. Despite having too much to do, Marinette was dragged to this good for nothing party by her best friend- Alya Lahiffe. She was wearing a dress too short for her taste- she could almost feel the cold winter air on her buttocks. Alya had once again gone missing with her husband- Nino Lahiffe, the loved-by-all DJ. Marinette just wanted to leave, but there were eyes on her- there were always eyes on her- but she was at a party of celebrities. A party where she didn’t belong. She prefered to stay out of rich people parties, despite being a rich person. She preferred casual business meet-ups with a glass of wine. Slipping out her phone, she texted Alya promptly. 

Marinette: I am leaving  
Marinette: Have fun  
Marinette: See you tomorrow for dinner- on me of course.

Marinette picked up her coat, sliding a hundred dollar bill to the gentleman behind the counter. “Thanks for the drink.” She said. The man nodded, taking the cash and swiftly taking out two twenty dollar bills and a handful of coins. Marinette turned to leave, without looking at the change- “Keep it, for the excellent service.” She said. There was a violent buzz in the back pocket of her Agreste jeans. 

Alya: Gurl, don’t leave just yet. We were just starting to have fun!  
Marinette: YOU were just starting to have fun.  
Marinette: I’m feeling a bit fatigued, I’ll see you tomorrow.  
Alya: Fine. See you tomorrow.  
Marinette: Don’t drink too much, you’ll need to get home.  
Alya: Stop being reasonable.  
Marinette: One of us has to be.  
Alya: Love u girl!  
Marinette: ILY 2 sweetheart. Drink lots of water, it helps with the hangover.  
Alya: hmph! Fine bye.  
Marinette: Bye. 

As Marinette walked on, her phone practically flew out of her hand as she lost her balance. A man barely caught her, pulling her to her feet and reaching down to pick up her phone in one swift motion. “Are you okay?” He asked, handing her the device. 

“Yeah, thanks. I should have watched where I was going.” She answered, without looking at his face. “I was just leaving.”

“Leaving?! The night is still young.” He exclaimed.

Marinette looked up at the gentleman, and surprisingly, she recognized him. Adrien Agreste. The hot-shot supermodel. Her childhood crush. If she thought he was good looking before, than clearly she was mistaken. He looked like a god now. She wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Seems like you know who I am.” He laughed.

“Adrien Agreste. Everyone in the industry knows who you are.” She said, monotone. Trying her best not to look like a fangirl. She was a grown woman now, and she would act like one too. 

“I suppose you would know best then Miss Dupain Cheng.” He snickered. 

“Seems like you know me too then.” She stated, monotone again.

“Of course I do. You are a partner of the Agreste Company, are you not?” 

“I suppose you are right. It was a pleasure conversing with you, but I must take my leave now. I hope you don’t mind. Enjoy the rest of the night.”

“As I said before, the night is still young, I would love if you could stay. Maybe I could get to know my old friend some more. Besides, I couldn’t let a lady like you alone in the dark.” A short blonde woman walked up to them, lacing her arms through his. She climbed upon her toes and pecked his left cheek. 

“Ahem, who is this, Adrikins?” The blonde snapped.

“Chloe, darling, this is Marinette-”

“I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I was just leaving.” Marinette huffed, checking her phone once, she saw three texts.

Alya: Boo, I see u with the Agreste  
Nino: Dude, did u run into Adrien… good luck.  
Papa: Hey cupcake, I hope you can make it for dinner on Saturday, maman is making the usual. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng from Lycee? Ha, that’s why she looks homeless!” Chloe snickered, waving a dismissing hand in the air. “What a joke, did she break herself into this party, because clearly she wouldn’t be able to afford it.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and stepped aside, without a goodbye, she walked outside, waving a taxi over. Once the yellow car stopped in front of her, she opened the door and stepped inside. “Merci Beaucoup.” She smiled. “Noir Headquarters please.”

The driver nodded once, “would you like music, ma’am?” he asked.

“Non, merci.” She smiled politely. Once the driver faced the road ahead, she looked down at her phone. 

Alya: Boo, I see u with the Agreste  
Marinette: Just escaped thank you. I thought chloe grew up  
Alya: Same old, same old  
Alya:Glad ur ok tho.  
Marinette: lmao, yeah.

Nino: Dude, did u run into Adrien… good luck  
Marinette: I survived, what’s up with him tho?  
Nino: Idk, dude just changed after his father went to jail  
Nino: He’s scary  
Marinette: Lmao, seemed fine to me  
Nino: He’s a playboy… just don’t get on his nerves… and don’t date him  
Marinette: I would never  
Nino: Good

Papa: Hey cupcake, I hope you can make it for dinner on Saturday, maman is making the usual.  
Marinette: Sorry papa, maybe next week, I have to get some work done this weekend.  
Papa: That’s alright sweets, drop by whenever you have time.  
Marinette: Of course papa.  
Papa: Eat and sleep well, Alya has been telling me that you don’t leave the office.  
Marinette: Alya has a habit of exaggeration, I am doing fine.  
Papa: Good. I don’t want to keep you awake all night. Good night  
Marinette: Good night papa <3

The cab stopped at her headquarters. Marinette handed the man a twenty dollar bill, and walked into her office. The building was empty, that meant that Marinette could get more work done. She climbed up to her room and took her shoes off, she sat down at her desk and took her sketchbook out of the top drawer of her desk. She took out three pencils and got to work. 

A few hours later, she started to feel a bit fatigued. She still had so much to do. She put her sketchbook away and checked her emails. There were a lot of them. She opened the first one. 

Re: Premiere Photoshoot, winter line  
From: Anne-Marine

Bonjour Mademoiselle,  
J'espère que tout va bien. Ce courrier concerne le manque de modèles pour notre spectacle d'hiver d'ouverture. Voici quelques applications de modèles.  
J'espère que vous trouverez un ajustement approprié pour le spectacle.  
Nous avons besoin de modèles d'ici la semaine prochaine, je suis conscient que le délai est un peu trop proche, mais je crois que vous y arriverez.  
Désolé de vous déranger.

Bonne nuit,  
Anne-Marine

*** Start Translation:  
Hello Miss

I hope all is well. This mail is in regards to the lack of models for our opening winter show. Here are some applications from models.  
I hope that you will find a suitable fit for the show.  
We need models by next week, I am aware that the deadline is a bit too close, but I believe that you will manage.  
Sorry for disturbing you. 

Good night,  
Anne-Marine  
*** End Translation

Marinette sighed, opening the applications one by one.

Name: Arinee Madejouel  
Bio: Hello, I love sunny days, I am a naturally happy person. I wear mostly sweaters and jeans.  
Modeling Experience: None  
Email: arimade.joujou@gmail.com  
Accept or Decline

Marinette rolled her eyes, why did such people even bother applying? She declined this one right away.

Name: Louis French  
Bio: I model business casual mostly. I don’t care for happy or preppy shoots. I can do mood shoots.  
Modeling Experience: 13 years  
Email: frenchlouis.modeling@gmail.com  
Accept or Decline

Marinette smiled, this person seemed to have experience. She accepted.

Name: Sarinne Bokchen  
Bio: I model most winter shoots, I like traditional wear, and I would appreciate no revealing clothes.  
Modeling Experience: 2 years  
Email: bokchoi.enniras@gmail.com  
Accept or Decline

Obviously Decline, the email itself looked like a 10 year old’s. She was only going to do one more.

Name: Adrien Agreste  
Bio: I can do anything that is put in front of me.  
Modeling Experience: Whole Life  
Email: adrienagreste.agreste@gmail.com  
Accept or Decline

Marinette cocked her head to the side, she cringed for a second. This had to be a joke. Adrien Agrese modeled for the company he owned- his father’s company. Marinette quickly switched out of the Gmail tab and looked up: Adrien Agreste

There were so many results. 

La Mode: The supermodel ADRIEN AGRESTE is selling his company.  
Business Insider: The well known Mr. Agreste’s fashion company… Bankrupt!  
Blogreste: Adrien Agreste has to sell his father’s fashion business.

She had seen enough. But how did Adrien Agreste’s company go bankrupt so fast? Wasn’t it just last week that he had annonced the release of the winter line? She scrolled back to her Gmail tab. 

To: adrienagreste.agreste@gmail.com  
From: mdupain-cheng.coccinellenoir@gmail.com 

Dear Mr. Agreste,  
I hope you wouldn’t mind meeting up tomorrow for lunch at 13:30 in my office. Think of it as an unofficial job interview.  
Thanks,  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
CEO, Founder, Head Designer of Coccinelle-Noir Fashions

She didn’t quite expect a response so soon, but she was glad to see that she didn’t have to wait. 

To: mdupain-cheng.coccinellenoir@gmail.com  
From: adrienagreste.agreste@gmail.com

Dear Miss Dupain-Cheng,  
It’s a lovely offer indeed. I could never turn it down. ;)  
Love,  
A-Agreste  
CEO of Agreste Fashions

It was a shameless answer, but Marinette ignored the flirtatious comments.

To: adrienagreste.agreste@gmail.com  
From: mdupain-cheng.coccinellenoir@gmail.com 

I’m glad. I will see you then.  
Have a restful night,  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng  
CEO, Founder, Head Designer of Coccinelle-Noir Fashions

To: mdupain-cheng.coccinellenoir@gmail.com  
From: adrienagreste.agreste@gmail.com

I will, but of course, the princess must get her sleep too.  
I await our meeting ;)  
Gnite dear,  
A-Agreste  
CEO of Agreste Fashions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I'm Synima (it is said cinema). I am 23 and I just discovered this wonderful TV show called Miraculous Ladybug, and then my niece discovered Archive of Our Own and showed it to me. So I decided to try it out.  
> This is just the first part of the fanfiction, and I can def keep writing if you like it.  
> So show some love, comment down below, I'll try to post the next part soon.  
> Can't wait to get to know you all!  
> Love,  
> Syn


End file.
